


Idleness in Summer

by simbelmynes



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dúnedain - Freeform, Rangers, Summer, it's just a fun adventure in the summer, sarn ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbelmynes/pseuds/simbelmynes
Summary: A day this hot has not plagued the Shire in years and some of the rangers of Sarn Ford yearn for the cold waters of the Brandywine. Even so, the dúnedain have their duty and there is a price to pay for even the slightest digression.
Kudos: 2





	Idleness in Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Did you stumble on this fic by any other means but my tumblr/website? Welcome! I am Elena and I love the Lord of the Rings! So much so that I created my very own original characters. I have been told they fit wonderfully into the world created by Professor Tolkien. This fic is one of my attempts at fleshing my characters out, so if you're interested in finding out more about them please visit: [My Tolkien Blog](https://simbelmynes.wixsite.com/blog)

Third Age 2973

Sarn Ford – The Shire

Lothrin, Híril-in-Nenuial, treaded with increasingly hurried steps towards the banks of the river Brandywine. It was the hottest day of summer yet and four sentries were missing from their posts. This year, Lothrin alongside some of the dúnedain rangers, were to spend the summer guarding the southern border of the Shire in Sarn Ford. The ford might have started out as only a small camp a century ago, but came to be a busy little settlement in present day. It was sure a welcomed change for a lot of the sentries stationed at the ford, as well as for the elf. Usually her summers were spent in the quiet halls of Imladris or by the tranquil banks of lake Evendim, yet she reveled at the thought of the sun-kissed hills of the Shire and the merriment of hobbits. The elf-maid walked barefoot, yet was clad in a simple cotton blouse and a pair of thin pants, fit for a day this hot. Guided by the distant sound of laughter, the silvan arrived at the edge of the river, only to be greeted by a sight most humorous.

“Last I was aware, your duty today was to scout the southern fields.” The elf-maiden said, her voice soft, startling the three men that were swimming and playing carefree in the waters of the Baranduin. The gift of elves was to walk unseen and unheard and it was rivaled only by the skill of hobbits, blessed they be.

“The weather is warm, that I will say, yet this is no excuse for any of you to forsake your duty while the day is still not done. Or was your thought that none would discover your little adventure?” Lothrin continued, making her way closer to the water. By the banks of a river stood a wooden pier, as old as the ranger settlement. Her words were immediately followed by disapproving grunts from the three men. Lothrin’s arms stood joined while she watched them trying to make their way towards the shore. All the dúnedain were aware of the penalties one might face when abandoning their post. A change in duties for a first deviation, followed by a rank demotion.

“Lady Lothrin, come grace us with your company. Even one such as you cannot resist the charms of the Baranduin on this day of splendor.” Hador, one of the three men said before drifting closer to the wooden pier. Joined by him were two others: Toram and Luin. The elf-maid stepped towards the end of the pier, her eyes glued to the three rangers, unaware of the danger lurking nearby.

“My lords! Is this the example you would set for our younger recruits?” What would happen if all other sentries followed in their stead and abandoned their posts be it day or night? Ruffians and orcs could freely pass into the Shire with none to stop them. The three men started swimming towards the shore but seemed to stop soon and gaze towards her with a large grin on their faces, snickering at the same time. The elf looked towards them questioningly and to her pure astonishment soon found the source of their amusement.

Even with the gift of her kind that graced her with a strengthened awareness of her surroundings, the guard of the elf was completely down. That was her mistake. The fourth of the sentries, Kilaran, sneaked behind her back on the pier and with a forceful effort, pushed her into the river. Luckily her garments were light, clothes that will easily dry. Fighting for air, the elf drifted to the surface with her now wet hair blocking her view. Kilaran jumped with a shout nearby, splashing her once again.

“The commander will have a word with you later …” Lothrin managed to say, through troubled coughs.

The elf swam back towards the shore and quickly disappeared through the trees, leaving a wet trail behind her. Not thinking anything of it, the four men went back to their merriment. Little did they know that when she was far enough, out of their sight, the elf quickly made her way back to the river shore. With a sly smile, the maiden took a deep breath of air, then submerged herself into the water. The four tricksters were in for a surprise.

***

“Something pinched my leg!” Luin shouted, a shocked look engraved on his face.

The rest of the men seemed to sense his nervousness and ceased their play, unaware that the elf was nearby. She was one of the Firstborn and her kind held abilities stronger and more powerful than those of the Secondborn. For the elf-maid, to hold her breath for more than a few minutes at a time was no trouble. She swam around the rangers, submerged, deciding upon the best course of action.

“Could it be the famed Brandywine bass, tasting a morsel of its next meal?” Kilaran said, laughing. But laughing was all the ranger could do, before in a brusque fashion, he found himself pulled underwater.

“Kilaran!” the three others screamed, trying to swim quick as they could towards where their friend had disappeared. Hador was next. Luin and Toram, now completely alarmed, were frantically looking for a way of defending themselves. What creature could do such a thing? No orc would dare come out in daylight and so close to this part of the Shire.

The mystery solved itself, when Lothrin finally surfaced alongside both Hador and Kilaran. The sight of the shocked faces Luin and Toram bore, was enough to give the elf satisfaction.

“Now, is this enough amusement for you, my lords?” she said, with a large smile upon her face. Kilaran at first bore a frown at being tricked so, but then once again, started sneaking upon the elf-maid.

“Not so fast! You forget the strength of your opponent!” Lothrin continued, before splashing him. Soon the five of them were challenging one another, their shouts being heard from half a mile distance.

“What is happening here?” the voice of Halbarad suddenly echoed and the five froze instantly, gazing at the shore where their commander stood ostracized. “I heard your shouts from inside my tent.” The four let their eyes down, being caught not once but twice in the act, while Lothrin once again, swam to the shore then started making her way back to Sarn Ford.

With no further explanation, understanding the situation Halbarad added: “I expect to find the four of you back to your posts when I return.” before following Lothrin. When they reached an area far enough from sight and earshot, he gave her an amused glance. “I was not aware my lady enjoyed such trifles.”

“I do not!” she responded while raising an arm. One could observe quite clearly her soaking wet blouse, with droplets of water falling to the ground. Lothrin remained silent for a few short moments before speaking again. “Do not demote them Halbarad. It is a terribly warm day and I too would have wished for a bath… rather not this way.”

His smile came only to be larger. “I intend to do no such thing, even if they abandoned their duty. I have planned something else…”

It was the turn of the elf-maid to cast him a questioning look before raising a brow. “What do you have in mind?”

***

Some hours later as the night drew closer and the light of the day diminished, Lothrin cast yet another glance in the direction of the Brandywine before returning her eyes towards the campfire. Halbarad was only a few steps away, writing a message. Lothrin knew him already too well not to know that his eyes secretly left the parchment and scouted the surrounding woods, waiting for the same thing as she was. Nearby, the clothes of the four swimmers stood nicely wrapped, only waiting for their owners to claim them.

“Do you think they will come?” she suddenly asked, turning her head in his direction.

“Only when all of us are asleep and the first ranger to keep watch is awake.” He responded, the same smile he gave her that afternoon appearing once again on his face. “I recommend keeping that fire lit for I will surely not fall asleep until I hear their steps.”

“Is it not punishment enough that they marched an entire day in a walk of shame?” but Halbarad only continued to write further, not answering this time. Lothrin returned to the embroidery she was working upon and said nothing further. In the eyes of many the second in command of the dúnedain was a somber and strict man but in hers he was quick-witted. She had to give him credit. It seemed that before he disrupted their battle, the dúnadan leader sneaked around the shore and stole the clothes of the four sentries. A deed the elf-maid thought impossible to be done by him. But as one lives, one learns. Now the four have received a punishment fit for their actions, they were more than sure wandering the surrounding greenery, waiting for the opportune moment to sneak back in the camp and reclaim their garments. As one lives, one learns…

**Author's Note:**

> • Luin and Kilaran are rangers found in the LOTR: War in the North game. For a faithful representation of Sarn Ford, as described in this fic, I recommend either playing the game or watching a walkthrough.  
> • Last I checked, the longest time a human being could hold their breath with training was 26 minutes. I can’t even imagine how long an elf can hold their with the required exercise.  
> • Honestly, the prospect of the story might seem a little implausible when comparing it to existing Tolkien canon, but I found the chance of writing a little, fun story with rangers wandering butt-naked around absolutely irresistible.


End file.
